


Super Derrière-K

by GravityDidIt



Series: Tumblr Fics [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Face Sitting, M/M, Office Sex, Reporter Derek, Reporter Stiles, Rimming, Superman Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 15:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16956603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityDidIt/pseuds/GravityDidIt
Summary: Stiles is a news reporter who despite a fling with a co-worker has found himself in a flirtation with the Superman...now if only he could score with the hero-an interview, score an interview with the hero, he means.





	Super Derrière-K

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a Tumblr prompt for Superman Derek.

Stiles knows there’s something up. Everyone knows the facts Superman is an alien refuge from another planet, he has super powers and he uses them to protect the people of earth. But Stiles can feel it in his bones that there is more to this story. There are questions that he knows need to be asked and answered. If he grew up on earth than where? What is his education? What happened in his life that made him decide to be a superhero, did someone tragically die or did he just watch spiderman? How does he know when people are in danger? Has being a hero been worth the backlash that comes from being a super hero? Was he dating anyone? That last one was probably just for Stiles benefit to know (although many others certainly would like to know that as well). He’s been able to meet with superman several times, but he can’t help but start flirting with the alien. And Stiles knows that Superman likes him…maybe. He’s not sure but reciprocated flirting must mean something. Then again maybe its the dry spell he’s been going through. It had been several months since Stiles last had sex…and cliche it was at the office christmas party. With Derek Hale.

It had been awesome, Stiles had watched Derek bend over to pick up trash (such a boyscout) and Stiles had been engrossed, Derek’s derrière was actually something of a legend at the Daily Planet. Even some of the straight men that Stiles worked with thought that Hale’s ass was nice. Stiles bolded by a little spiked eggnog got the courage to flirt with Derek and he and Derek began to talk, it was fun, even if the two were asses sending half serious barbs about each other’s articles and writing styles. Toward the end of the night their flirting had turned into a making out in the janitors closet, but because the broom kept poking Stiles in the ribs, he picked the lock to their editor’s, Finstock’s, office. Stiles got to be up close and Personal with Derek’s legendary ass, he rimmed and fingered it until Hale came on his own stomach. Hale returned the favor by having Stiles ride his face while he ate out the younger man’s hole. Stiles had leaned forward and began sucking Derek’s cock until it was hard again and slick, unfortunately before Stiles was able to sit himself on Derek’s cock, Derek stopped him. He had heard a noise and dressed the two of them quickly and forced them out of the room. 

Derek may look like bad boy reporter (despite the nerd glasses)in his leather jacket, tight fitting henlies, and five o’clock shadow but he really must be a stickler for the rules because after that, every time Stiles tried to flirt or ask for his number or hell even be cordial it’s been met with a glare from Hale…and it had stung, so Stiles had thrown himself into his work. So far it’s been working for him, he got promoted, has had ten different stories on the front page but his Superman piece is hardly anything to be proud of. It started at the Richmond Warehouse Fire, Stiles had shown (before the hero it seemed) up ready to speak to Superman ask him his hard hitting questions….but instead, he got distracted by a stray puppy who had gotten trapped underneath some rubble. He went to save the poor thing only to get trapped underneath himself. He held the poor dog as it whimpered and cried, but before death could get him the rubble was thrown away and he and the dog were being whisked into the air. Stiles was being carried bridal style, though the air, and deposited on a nearby (safe) roof top. 

“You know you shouldn’t go running head first into fire. It’s not really what reporters do.” Superman spoke, it was half joking and half serious but a smirk on the alien’s face made something in Stiles melt. From their it was a flirty conversation that lasted until the puppy that Stiles was carrying began to pee on him. After Stiles had cleaned up and was at his own apartment, he couldn’t help but smile at the memory. He kept the dog and named her Ruby, short for rubble.

“Stilinski! Hale! Get your asses in here!” Finstock is on a tear, normally the yelling is reserved for his intern Greenberg, but today Greenberg called in sick. “A bank robbery on 12th and Wessick, has just started get down their and be ready to get quotes. 

“Sir, I can do this on my own.” Hale speaks up before, Stiles realizes that Finstock wants them to work together. Which, he doesn’t need Hale, and two, fucking Rude, Hale.

“No you can’t.” Finstock looks Derek in the eye and the next thing out of his mouth Makes Stiles feel giddy. “Stilinski is a better writer than you.”

“Then I should handle this on my own.” Stiles jumps in quickly hoping the compliment Finstock gave him will pave the way.

“No, because if Superman shows up, you’ll forget to do your fucking job. We get it you have a crush on the Alien so does pretty much everyone on this floor.” Stiles feels his face go hot, and a slide glance to Hale shows he not the only one blushing. 

“Fine.” Hale grits out. “But we’re taking my car.”

/\/\/\

The Bank Robbery seems to be in full swing when they arrive after several long minutes of tense almost silence, Stiles had tried getting Hale to talk but it had been a no go, he may have sighed wistfully at the banter they had so long ago.

Stiles looks around the scene the streets are bordered off with police tape, so he and Derek push themselves through the crowd of onlooking citizens. When Stiles finally reaches the scene proper he’s lost sight of Derek, but he sees Parrish. Being the son of the Sheriff Stiles has some pull, with the police, and being a retired badge bunny has him on good terms with a lot of the officers. 

“Parrish!” Stiles shouts, The officer in questioned, turns to Stiles and rolls his eyes when he sees him. He walks over and lets the reporter through the line.

“Hey Stiles.” Parrish walks Stiles over to the negotiator…and it’s Scott.

“ Hey Scott.” Scott looks up and smiles, hugs his best friend quickly and then jumps back. “What are you doing here?”

“Ugh, Reporter, robbery, story…” Stiles leads off and Scott just looks more angry.

“You shouldn’t be back here, civilian.” Stiles just waves him off. No matter how often this happens Scott will never get used to his best friend showing up at crime scenes but Stiles holds out hope that it’ll happen eventually, his dad got used to it after a while.

“So what have we got?” Stiles ignores Scott’s point of view

“We have three men each armed and ten hostages.” Stiles pulls out a notepad and write down the info quickly. “We have a two confirmed injured needing medical attention and-” Scott’s gets cut off as gunshots go off, glass shatters as Scott yells “Get down!” Stiles’ feels a pain in his shoulder, the last thing he remembers is looking up at the blue sky, and a flash of red and blue before he blacks out. 

/\/\/\

“So it looks like I made the front page again.” Stiles says to Ruby. He’s sitting on his balcony, arm in a sling and him in sweatpants, the paper is spread out on his balcony table, he can clearly see the picture of Superman picking him up, the blood on his shirt, even the bullet hole. “Just not how I wanted to make thr front page, again.” Stiles looks to ruby who cocks her head almost like she understands what he’s saying. Stiles lets out a sigh which tuns into a scream as Superman flies over and hovers before him. “Warn a guy.”

“The police warned you.” Superman’s voice sounds different when it hits Stiles’ ears. He’s never heard the man of steel sound anything but cordial or flirtatious, this is new…and familiar? Stiles looks up and He’s never seen that expression on his face either, it looks like a cross between a anger and worry, with a glare thrown in for good measure. Why does it seem so familiar to him?

“Its my job.” Stiles answers. Normally he’d try to turn that into a line but something feels odd. 

“Your job is as a reporter not…” Superman begins but stops. “You need to be more careful.

“I- yeah, I guess your right…” Over the course of their conversation Superman has been coming closer and closer to Stiles, he’s finally right in front of him, the two are a foot a part. Looking into his eyes, Stiles feels his heart beat loudly within his chest. Then the wind blows. Stiles paper flies off of the table and lands on the floor. Superman steps back as the moment gone. “Can you grab that for me? I’m not supposed to bend down much.” Stiles gestures to his arm and the sling. Superman nods walks over to the paper and bends down. That’s when Stiles sees it. That butt, the ass that he fell in lust with and more. He knows that ass, and now that he thinks about it, how the hell do glasses and 5 o’clock shadow make Derek Hale and Superman look like two different people?! Stiles swallows and opens his mouth.

“Derek.” Derek turns around abruptly at hearing his name called. Stiles can see the recognition in his eyes. “I think we have some talking to do.”


End file.
